wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dingo
Dingo is a male SandWing and the son of Princess Blister of the SandWings. Appearance Sand-yellow scales, with darker orange streaks along his wings, barb, and spines. One thin line of black-diamond patterns running down his neck, going to his barb. Thin and wiry, with hooded eyes. Personality Quiet and smart, always sounding sarcastic. (Similar to Smolder). He hates his mother, though he will never say so out loud. Has a deep, deep affection for his IceWing mate, Chrystal, and his daughter, Mirage. Backstory Blister decided to have an egg after falling in love with a SandWing who ran away with her a the beginning of the War of SandWing Sucession. She expected it to be a girl, but when Dingo hatched, she was very, very disappointed and treated him terribly, forcing Dingo to call her Your Majesty instead of Mother. He became the prison guard in her hideout and takes care of the prisoners. He hates his job and is secretly trying to find a way to relase all the prisoners. When an IceWing suddenly came into the prison and he had to guard her, they fell for eachother, and after hearing about the events on the false brightest night, ran away together and had an egg. They now live in hiding. Relationships '''Chrystal - '''Chrystal is Dingo's mate and only lover in the world. He loved her so much he was willing to throw away his entire life for her '''Mirage - '''Mirage is Dingo's two year old daughter. Dingo loves her and would do anything to protect her from harm '''Princess Blister - '''Blister is Dingo's mother, but she never really cared for him. They always had a tense relationship, but deep down inside of Dingo was an affection for his mother '''Diamondback - '''Diamondback is a SandWing on Ex-Princess Blaze's side who was captured by Blister to be improsoned. Diamondback liked to tease Dingo and Dingo secretly liked being teased, as it was an upside to yelling Quotes ''"Look Queen Blister, I can't look after all the prisoners. One day, one of them is going to escape." ''- To Blister ''"Would you stop teasing me? It is getting on my nerves." ''- To Diamondback ''"Who's an arrogant sea-slug now, mother?" ''- Thinking to himself ''"Chrystal. Do you love me?" ''- To Chrystal ''"She's perfect. And I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to her." ''- To Chrystal ''"Sorry about my mother. I...love her, but she can be...pushy sometimes." ''- To Chrystal ''"Maybe I'll go back to the palace one day, but Mirage is growing up too fast. I don't want to waste it." ''- To Chrystal Trivia - Dingo's favorite color is black - One time, Dingo was so ashamed of Blister being his mother, he covered his diamond patterns in mud, but he missed them too much - Dingo always carries around a dagger tied to his tail, just in case - Dingo likes to sleep...A lot image-5.png|Dingo as a wolf (By Wolfy Mesmer) Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)